Alien Zagon
Alien Zagon (ザゴン星人 Zagon Seijin) is a moth-like alien from the Planet Zagon and an enemy of Ultraman Nice's. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Zagon is a wannabe big bad alien and thinks he's really cool and deadly, but in actuality he's simply mediocre. He often deploys monsters to assist him in his fights to help him try to achieve his status as a bigger threat, but has yet to succeed. He is also a sworn enemy of Ultraman Nice, who he hates because he always foils his plans. History Debut: Have A Nice Day! Alien Zagon first appeared to wreak havoc at a festival in Yokohama, which FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame also happened to be attending at. As Alien Zagon began firing energy bolts at fleeing civilians, FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame appeared to confront Alien Zagon and prepared to fight him. Alien Zagon revealed that he wasn't alone though and summoned one of his monsters Momo Zagon to assist him. Alien Zagon then grew to giant size, laughing at FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame. FlamingoMask said to Cotton and Ayame that they would have to fight them individually, so he suggested he would Alien Zagon while they would fight Momo Zagon. As Cotton and Ayame went to fight Momo Zagon, FlamingoMask flew up and changed into kaiju size to better combat Alien Zagon. FlamingoMask ran towards Alien Zagon and kicked against him, which Alien Zagon fought back by punching FlamingoMask hard against the chest, causing FlamingoMask to stumble back. Alien Zagon then summoned out ten illusions of himself to confused and overwhelm FlamingoMask. The Alien Zagon illusions then all fired their energy bolts at the baffled FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask athletically dodged as many as he could. As the various illusion Alien Zagons kept firing at FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then created a light shield, deflecting the illusion Alien Zagons's attacks back at them, destroying some. Soon, only the real Alien Zagon and four illusion Alien Zagons were left. Alien Zagon and the fake Alien Zagons then ran around faster and faster to try to confuse and mess up FlamingoMask's attacks. FlamingoMask got tired of this and just fired a long, powerful light beam against all of them, sweeping it across Alien Zagon and the fake Alien Zagons's; destroying the illusions and sending the real Alien Zagon down to the ground. Alien Zagon got furious at FlamingoMask and then charged at him; but then a new opponent came in and attacked Alien Zagon; it was none other than Alien Zagon's main enemy; Ultraman Nice! FlamingoMask greeted Ultraman Nice and then decided to trade opponents with each other; with Ultraman Nice fighting Alien Zagon and FlamingoMask fighting Momo Zagon now instead. Alien Zagon combated against Ultraman Nice, but Ultraman Nice utterly pummeled him by rapidly punching and kicking against him. Alien Zagon then fired energy bolts at Ultraman Nice, only for Ultraman Nice to then blast his Millenium Cross attack against Alien Zagon, sending him flying against quite a few buildings and creating some explosions around him. Defeated, Alien Zagon then decided to call the quits and teleported away from there, ending his fight with Ultraman Nice; leaving Ultraman Nice as the victor. Mothra Taro Alien Zagon appeared at beach to shoot energy bolts down at the area, scaring off civilians and crushing some vehicles. He then summoned out his monster Blublu Zagon to assist him in his attack on the beach. The two alien monsters were on a rampage! Taro got struck by one of the bolts, causing him to tumble over with a distressed chirp. The small insect kaiju managed to quickly burrow into the ground and then sneaked up on Alien Zagon; Mothra Taro then burrowed up behind the Alien Zagon, positioning himself silently, before thrusting his stinger into his leg; causing Alien Zagon to stagger back. Blublu Zagon ran up to help Alien Zagon and blasted a fireball at Mothra Taro. He turned just in time to see the incoming fireball, and rolled to the side, suffering only a portion of the attack. Mothra Taro then sprayed silk into Blublu's face, aiming to screw up his vision. He quickly burrows out of sight afterwards. Alien Zagon then searched for Mothra Taro, shooting down energy bolts at the ground to lure him out. Mothra Taro then reappeared and rammed against Blublu Zagon, causing Blublu Zagon to hit against Alien Zagon. Mothra Taro then finally shot his webbing silk at Alien Zagon's face and then stung him in the legs again, causing Alien Zagon to trip over. As Ultraman Nice arrived to fight Blublu Zagon, Mothra Taro then caught Alien Zagon in a silk trap, defeating him. Ultraman Nice then went over and threw the silk-covered Alien Zagon into the waters for Mothra Taro; Alien Zagon was then thrown into the seas but swore revenge. Abilities * '''Illusions: '''Alien Zagon can conjure up illusion clones of himself to overpower his opponent. * '''Energy Bolts: '''Alien Zagon can fire red bolts of energy from his fingertips. They are generally weak but can be used by his illusionary clones. * '''Size-Change: '''Alien Zagon can change into either human size or giant monster size. * '''Possession: '''Alien Zagon can control humans. After reaching maximum size the human will be trapped in a purple orb until he is defeated. * '''Teleportation: '''When endangered, Alien Zagon can teleport away. Trivia * Alien Zagon is presumed to be a parody of Alien Baltan, given his similar abilities (such as the illusions as well as his stats) but this is unclear. * Alien Zagon was the only Ultraman Nice kaiju to have gotten a toy for a long time up until a mini-Momo Zagon toy was made. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)